Forgiveness
by Darth Ben Valor
Summary: Post MU (contains some spoilers). Johnny Worthington never thought much of Oozma Kappa, only seeing them as worthless little nobodies. But after he is given a wake-up call against his cruel attitude, he can only hope that they can forgive him for his cruelty. Read and review. Rated K , just to be safe.


**Hey, guys. I thought I should do this to vent some anger over a certain scene in Monsters University. And I had heard Johnny had gotten some kind of warning. So… This is how I think it went down. And I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Monsters University. They belong to Disney and Pixar. Oh, and by the way, this takes place after MU ended. So… This might contain some spoilers.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the final event of the Scare Games and Mike and Sulley's big scare that resulted in their expulsion, along with the night Oozma Kappa threw the wildest party of the year. For the time being, everyone at Monsters University was getting back on track with their daily lives and the Scare Games now ended. One particular student was making his way to Dean Hardscrabble's office at her request.

That student was Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar. As he walked on with his prideful grin, he carried under his arm the Scare Games trophy, which the Dean had requested he bring with him. Why, he wasn't sure. Probably to have the ROR emblem plated on the next vacant name spot or so he would assume.

All he knew was that this meeting would surely be one he would remember for quite some time.

Upon reaching Hardscrabble's office, the lavender-furred monster knocked on the door. All it took was for her voice on the other side of the door, inviting him to enter, to let him come in, closing the door behind him. Right across the room was the Dean of Scaring herself, sitting in her chair at her desk.

"Ah, Mr. Worthington. I was expecting you," The elderly monster spoke, casting her eyes on Johnny before gesturing for him to sit at the vacant chair, "Please, take a seat."

Smiling, Johnny only happily obliged as he sat before her desk. "Glad I could stop by. Though I'm not sure why you asked me to, let alone why you wanted me to bring this trophy along."

As if on cue, he placed the Scare Games trophy atop the desk for Hardscrabble to see.

"Yes. I asked you to bring it with you so the trophy maker can imprint the winning fraternity's name on it."

Johnny only smiled his trademark boastful smile at hearing that. It would be great to know that Roar Omega Roar would have the trophy back in its usual spot once again at the house. What he didn't expect was what he was about to hear.

"Oozma Kappa will be quite pleased to have this in their home."

Instantly, the ROR president felt his eyes widen in complete shock. He felt as though he heard that he had failed a very important exam. Johnny looked to the Dean with a bemused smile.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry. But did you say that the trophy would be going to Oozma Kappa?"

"Yes. I did, Mr. Worthington." Hardscrabble answered simply, giving him a knowing grin.

Just hearing that earned her a scoff from Johnny. "Seriously? Why would those losers be getting the trophy anyway? I mean, come on! They cheated in the final event!"

All of a sudden, the burgundy monster frowned at what she had heard. If you think she was just going to let him talk like that about anyone, then you would be very sadly mistaken. She took this opportunity to speak her mind.

"Because, if what Mr. Sullivan told me that night was true, those "losers" had nothing to do with Mr. Wazowski's settings in the Scare Simulator being tampered with because none of them, save for Sullivan, were in on it and it was only his doing because he was afraid of letting his friend down as he said." Hardscrabble firmly answered as she gave the Worthington heir a very stern glare.

All Johnny could do as he listened was frown as he rolled his eyes. "I had a feeling that Sulley wasn't all that confident."

"Don't go and assume he's the only one hiding his insecurities. You have shown to be a hypocrite because you claim to be a good sport, but you resort to underhanded tactics to make sure you stay at the top."

"… What do you mean?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the Dean.

"The only reason you humiliated Oozma Kappa that night was because you were afraid of your fraternity losing its recognition as the campus's best scarers."

Johnny scowled at hearing that from her of all monsters. While he was shaken that Oozma Kappa was catching up and managing to make their way through the ranks, he had gotten enough accusations of attempting to bully out the competition to secure his and ROR's title. Ironically, his plan to drive OK to quit only made them work harder as a team.

In fact, he recalled that his parents, John-John, aka John Worthington II, and Shirley Worthington, had caught wind and gave him a hard time about the whole thing, despite finding the charity part of it genius. The reason he had gotten heat for the prank was not because his parents felt sorry for Oozma Kappa, but because it casted him, his fraternity and the Worthington name in general in a very negative light.

"I'm sure there were some monsters who didn't laugh at Oozma's misfortune at the party you hosted." Hardscrabble inquired him, snapping him out of it, "Perhaps even stood up to you on their behalf."

Johnny couldn't help but frown. "Well..."

 **...**

 _At the party, everyone was so busy laughing their tails off at how "cute" Oozma Kappa looked. One of the humiliated members, Squishy, even looked like he was on the verge of tears. The only ones not laughing at their misfortune were two sororities, Slugma Slugma Kappa and Eta Hiss Hiss, both of which's presidents could only scowl in disgust at ROR's cruelty as they looked on until finally…_

 _"SHUT! UP!"_

 _Almost immediately, the laughter from everyone died down as they focused on their gaze the angry visage of EEK and HSS. The one who had spoken was the angry EEK leader, Carla Delgado. Johnny just smiled as the two sororities made their way over to him._

 _"Is something wrong, Delgado?" He casually asked._

 _Carla glared at him with unfathomable anger. "You bet there is, Johnny. What makes you think that_ this," _Here, she gestured to the paint-drenched Oozma Kappa members, "is an okay thing to do?"_

 _"They're nothing but worthless little nobodies. Someone needs to show them their place."_

 _"Oh, put a sock in it, Worthington!" Rosie Levin practically snarled at him, "They might not look like scarer material, but they clearly didn't deserve to have this happen to them!"_

 _"And you should feel ashamed!" Carla added before turning to everyone else, "In fact, you should_ all _feel ashamed for even going along with Johnny's cruelty and laughing at them! How would you all feel if it were you in Oozma Kappa's place and_ you _got humiliated like this?"_

 _Upon hearing that, everyone else, save for the RORs, HSS, EEKs and OKs, looked stunned and cast some guilty looks downward. Some even lightly kicked a leg back and forth, feeling guilty for even taking part in it. Feeling like she made her point, Carla and Rosie, along with their respective sorority sisters, came up to Oozma Kappa and escorted them out of the hall._

 _"C'mon, guys. Let's get you cleaned up." The tentacled female said to the shaken fraternity as she walked with them._

 _Johnny just scoffed, "Let's face it. Guys like Oozma Kappa would never last a second in the real world. They're nothing and that's all they'll ever be."_

 _At hearing that, EEK, HSS and OK stopped and turned to face them. If looks could kill, the two sorority leaders' death glares would make Death himself tremble._

 _"You know something, Worthington, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners, let alone some empathy!" Rosie snapped rather irately as if she were spitting poison at him. "And you know what? I hope you and the rest of you ROR jerks get trapped in the human world and never get back home!"_

 _Hearing that made Johnny look a bit concerned before scowling at that remark. However, the two sororities just kept on escorting the humiliated and shaken fraternity out of the house. As soon as they were out of sight, the sound of a door being slammed shut really hard echoed throughout the whole frat house before the rest of the partygoers began slowly leaving, some of which only spoke out of spite for ROR and sympathy for OK._

 **...**

Johnny frowned a bit at the memory as he was brought back to reality and Hardscrabble spoke up.

"Speaking of Oozma Kappa's humiliation, the funds you raised went towards a worthwhile charity, did they not?"

Upon hearing that, he turned to face her. "… Well, yes. I donated all the money made to the local hospital."

"Well, be that as it may, just because you used the picture as the center for a charity doesn't make what you did any less unacceptable." Hardscrabble sternly replied, casting him a very stern glare, "The fact that you resorted to underhanded tactic would've kept you from winning the Scare Games altogether anyway since your entire fraternity was in on Oozma Kappa's humiliation."

Johnny looked a bit angry at that, "Oh, come on! All we did was drench them with paint and snap a picture of it and put it literally all over the place! It's not like we cheated!"

"True, but some consider bullying out competition, or even attempting to, to secure their place just as bad as cheating, if not worse."

"Well… Why didn't you do a thing about it at the time, if it was so wrong?" Johnny asked, scoffing at what she had to say.

"Because I know that Mister Wazowski was less than willing to let a paint job force him to drop out due to his determination and he wasn't about to let his brothers quit either. In fact, you are quite lucky that they didn't press charges and that they are strong enough not to resort to suicide."

Johnny internally laughed at the thought. No way would the Oozmas consider pressing charges against him. And he never thought that the humiliation alone would be reason to kill oneself. He just turned to look back at Hardscrabble.

"And because of your actions alone, the Scare Games trophy, along with winning honors, will be given to Oozma Kappa." The elder monster explained to him, "Should you do anything unacceptable like you did to them again, not only will I bar your fraternity from competing in the Scare Games again, I will be forced to have you expelled."

Johnny's eyes widened in shock and horror upon hearing that. Being barred from competing in the Scare Games was one thing, but expulsion sounded even worse. A fate worse than death to him. If he were expelled, chances are that his family would disown him. No, no. He would _definitely_ be disowned and cut off from his family!

"What?! You… You can't do that!" The lavender-furred beast yelled in fear, "I… I'm a Worthington!"

"I wouldn't care if you were Henry J. Waternoose's grandson, those will be the consequences of your actions if they are repeated." She simply replied, still keeping her stern glare fixated on him, "Do I make myself clear?"

Johnny looked at Hardscrabble a bit hesitantly. Thinking over the possible consequences, he simply nodded in defeat and gave his vocal response: "Crystal."

With that done, he left the office, shutting the door behind him. As he stood outside, the lavender monster got lost in thought about what had gone down. Ever since that day that Oozma Kappa showed what they were capable of and ultimately winning the Scare Games, the horned monster and his frat had been given very nasty reception from almost everyone, save for Oozma Kappa, including some anonymous death threats.

Then again, that wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been so cruel to Oozma Kappa for as long as he could remember. He did wonder, though, if he got away with treating other monsters, which he thought were beneath him, so cruelly, why everyone was now cold and disagreeing to him after the "Cute-Ma Kappa" stunt. Sure, no one was physically harmed and he did give the money made off of the charity to the local Monstropolis hospital.

But why did it still feel so wrong all of a sudden?

All of a sudden, he realized there was one thing he could do to fix it. He was going to have a talk with Oozma Kappa. Before he left, though, he got an idea and came back into the office just as Hardscrabble turned to face him again.

"Hey, Hardscrabble. Can I ask a favor?"

 **...**

Some time later, Johnny was waIking down the street to the Oozma Kappa frat house, a big brown paper-wrapped package tucked under his arm. It took him a good ten minutes to find said house. He couldn't help but chuckle at how simple and ordinary it looked. However, the red and gold-clad monster shook that off and made his way to the porch before giving a knock on the door. As he waited, he thought of possible outcomes and reactions from any OK member that answered the door. What if they just threatened him to leave or else? What if they just gave him the cold shoulder? What if-?

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened, revealing a petite female monster, Sherri Squibbles.

"Oh, hello, Johnny! What brings you here?" She greeted pleasantly.

Johnny cleared his throat, "Hi, Miss Squibbles. I was wondering if the guys were here, I want to talk with them."

The petite woman only smiled. "Of course, come on in! I'll let them know you're here!"

At that, she invited him inside. He found himself waiting patiently on the couch in the living room, placing his package on the vacant spot next to him. While he waited for Miss Squibbles to fetch the others, the ROR president took in as much detail as he could of the quaint area. It seemed so simple and yet very nice. It wasn't as fancy or rich as his ROR house, but still nice. He was broken from taking in the sights of the room as he heard a voice speak up.

"Johnny? What brings you by?"

Johnny looked to see that the entirety of Oozma Kappa, including Mike and Sulley (whom he remembered were staying since they didn't really have a place to stay) had entered the living room. The elder member/president, Don Carlton was the one who had spoken up. Seeing the Oozmas a few feet from him put an uneasy look on the horned monster's face as he spoke up.

"Hey. I was hoping you guys would be here." Johnny said, smiling to them.

Terry just glared at him. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I should say hi." He answered simply.

"That's it?" Terri asked, looking more curious than angry

The lavender furred monster sighed, "No. That's not it. This isn't exactly easy for me to say, but I... well..." He then grumbled low enough so he could barely be heard, "... I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Art asked, raising an eyebrow out of confusion.

"I'm sorry." Johnny spoke again, making sure they heard him this time, "Sorry for treating you guys like garbage."

Before any of the others could say a word, Sulley stepped up. Given that he thought Johnny was a good friend to him when they first met, you could assume he would be less than willing to simply forgive and forget what he did to him and his real friends. As he spoke up, the blue behemoth just grabbed the slightly shorter monster by his shirt and glared him in the eye.

""Sorry?" You're _sorry_?! You really think saying "sorry" is going to change what you did?" He asked, sounding very angry, "You humiliated us in front of the whole school and tried to drive us to quit! Why should we forgive you?!"

"Look, Big Blue. I get that you're pissed about the whole "Cute-Ma Kappa" thing, but do you think you guys were the only ones who got bad rep for it? My frat and I actually got in trouble for it not just from the faculty, but also other students. One student even called the cops on me, claiming we were pocketing the charity money, which, by the way, really was going towards charity, the Monstropolis hospital, to be precise.

"But going back to the subject, when everyone saw you guys were more than meets the eyes, my frat brothers and I got some nasty insults coming our way. Some insults were even anonymous death threats. Do you really think I don't feel bad about it in the long run? Well now, I do. The more we got called out for making you feel bad, the more the RORs and I felt bad for being jerks."

Sulley just kept his glare and grip on Johnny. "Why should we believe you?"

"Open the package I brought you guys." He answered, gesturing to the package.

Hearing that, the blue monster, along with the others, turned to the coffee table to see it there. Sulley picked it up and pulled away the wrapping and he, along with the rest of the Oozmas, looked surprised to see what was inside. Inside of the wrapping was none other than the Scare Games trophy.

"... What's this all about?" Mike asked in confusion.

Johnny just smiled, "It's the Scare Games trophy. And it's yours. Look closely and you'll see why."

Mike, Sulley and the OKs looked a bit confused at that part. Smirking, the ROR president pointed to a little plaque on the names representation part of the trophy. Sure enough, their eyes widened in surprise to see none other than the Oozma Kappa initials staring right back at them.

"But... But I cheated..." Sulley managed.

"Hey, Hardscrabble felt you guys deserved it. Besides, you technically won the Scare Games anyway," Johnny answered with his trademark grin, "Especially after you guys proved that _real_ scarers don't need to look the part just to be scary and impressing everyone with your skills in the field. So... Can we let bygones be bygones?"

The Oozmas glanced at Johnny with unsure looks. Before he knew it, they went into a little huddle circle.

"Whaddya think, fellas? Should we forgive him?" Don asked his fraternity brothers.

"I dunno... What if he's trying to pull us right into a false sense of security again?" Squishy replied, feeling very uncertain about things.

Terry frowned, "Exactly. He's been one of the main reasons we were picked on since Oozma Kappa was founded."

"Yeah, but he does seem really sorry." Terri pointed out.

"He's got a point. Why else would he give us the trophy himself?" Art agreed, nodding.

"But why would he give it to us when I cheated?" Sulley piped in, looking even more confused.

"He said we technically won, but I don't know..." Mike answered.

"Maybe we should give him a chance." Don added.

At that, they all encouraged words of encouragement and agreement. They then turned back to Johnny, who looked both uncertain and eager to hear their verdict.

"Johnny, on behalf of Oozma Kappa, we have decided to forgive you." Don told the lavender beast with a smile, "It'll take us awhile to trust ya completely, but we forgive you."

Johnny just smiled, "That's what I was hoping to hear, Mr. Carlton."

"Please, Johnny. _Mr._ Carlton is my old man. Just call me Don."

That got a bit of a bemused chuckle from Johnny. "Now then, I hope you guys don't mind me inviting you to a party at my place in your honor."

Squishy again looked concerned. "You're not leading us into a trap again, are you?"

"Nope. This one is for real, not some tactic to humiliate you. Now, c'mon. The party won't start without us."

With that, he gestured for the Oozmas, Mike and Sulley to follow him. And sure enough, they did go with him, even Sherri had decided to come along to enjoy the festivities.

 **...**

"All right, everyone! Now I'm sure you're wondering why we're all here!"

Johnny looked about the Grand Hall of the ROR fraternity house. Literally every student, including the Greek Council, had turned up for the party at his request.

"To honor and congratulate possibly one of the best fraternities at this school," He then gestured to the Oozmas, "Oozma Kappa! And no, this isn't a joke, it's for real this time."

Everyone applauded on behalf of said fraternity.

"This party is on behalf not only of that, but also to show we're sorry for they way we treated you all these years. But the past is in the past. Let's hear it, for Oozma Kappa!"

Again, everyone cheered for Oozma Kappa as the fraternity smiled at the attention and love they were given and so long denied all those years.

"Now, with that out of the way... LET'S PARTY!"

And with that, everyone was partying and dancing and having a good time, even the RORs and OKs. Before Mike and Sulley could go off to enjoy the party, Johnny stopped them as he grinned.

"So I heard you guys got jobs in the mailroom at Monsters, Inc." He spoke to the duo with his arms folded across his chest, "You know, I only meant that as a joke earlier this semester, but congrats."

"No problem, Johnny. We're planning on working our way up the job ladder." Sulley admitted as he proudly smiled. "Don't know how long it'll take, but I got a feeling it'll be worth it in the end."

"Yeah! We'll be the best scare team anyone's ever seen!" Mike chirped in excitedly.

Johnny chuckled, "I bet you guys will. But in the mean time, Mike, try not to get caught in a mail chute."

Leaving it at that, the three joined their friends to partake in the party's festivities. Sure enough, from that point on, Johnny kept his word and treated the OKs, along with Mike and Sulley, with the respect and confidence they deserved. Even by the time the duo got jobs working on the scare floor, they stayed in touch with their former fraternity brothers and rivals. Never again did they receive a word or gesture of ridicule and it was all thanks to Johnny, patching things up with Oozma Kappa.

* * *

 **Well, that's my fic. What do you guys think?**

 **Just to point a few things out:**

 **1) Rosie's line about affording manners is a shoutout to a similar line uttered by the titular character of Disney's _Aladdin_** **.**

 **2) Johnny makes a quip at the end, which comes from the Monsters University Fearbook.**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you guys thought of it.**


End file.
